Last Nobody
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Xemnas plain one final stage before he dies Finally had a beta. NarutoXHearm NarutoXKingdom Hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Last Nobodies**

**Chapter One-The Last and The New**

After being defeated by both Sora and Riku, The Nobodies and Organization leader Xemnas vanish into the nothingness. The two Keyblade thought that would be the last of him but they were wrong about that for sure.

Xemnas float in the empty vase of darkness thinking about his defeat, he was deeply wounded by Sora and Riku attack. Soon his time would come but he didn't want that to be the end of the Nobodies not just yet the Heartless need a Nobodies if there is nobodies there how can a Heartless become one with itself?

Xemnas rose up using cura on himself Xemnas got up and teleport away from the zone of darkness, not sure where or which world did he went he didn't care as long as he found a person with sorrow in their hearts.

**Unknown Waterfall**

Xemnas woke up his eyes to find himself in a area what seems like a giant Waterfall with two very large huge statues there from left and right looking at each other.

He hear moaning coming from near the falls down near the lake there he saw a young boy with blonde hair with whisker marks on his cheeks. Wearing an orange jumpsuit there in the left side of his chest was a hole a very large whole blood was coming out of him very much the boy would soon die.

Xemnas jump over to there in one super jump and down at the boy and spoke "Your Heart it's been damage."

'Sa...suke…" The boy spoke as he rise his left hand at Xemnas.

"Your eyes tell me all boy you been betray by your friend for what matter do not care all I know is you need help am I right?"

"Sa...suke…don't…go…Sa…suke."

Xemnas sighs "If you want to see this Sasuke again you must live boy but you are dying but I can change that."

The ninja blue eyes turn to a fit of rage as they change to bloody red "Ahh…I see you have a special someone like you shouldn't die if they such a gift."

"Gahhh...Sasuke!!"

"What is your name kid and don't say Sasuke."

"Na...ru…to….why…are…you…he...lping...me?"

"Why you ask? Because my exist is at a end but your is not accepted my offer Naruto if you wish to live grab my hand."

Naruto pull up his hand and try to grab Xemnas right hand but Naruto was too close to death door but Xemnas grab it as he spoke "Revived!"

**Back to the world that never was **

Xemnas (coatless) appear back at his home world of Nobodies to find the place half destroy the castle was no longer there of course since he did use it when fighting the Keyblades warriors. But not the underground bases, where the once 13 members sleep and planned their moves but sadly the halls were empty.

Naruto was wrap in Xemnas coat coving his wounds and healing very slowly, Xemnas sat down in his white chair and start to breathe heavenly.

"My strength it's almost gone must tell him while I'm still alive."

Xemnas stood Naruto shoulder to wake him up as Naruto slowly open and saw Xemnas looking down at him as Naruto slowly raise up while holding the left side of his head.

"I see you are fully healed in such a short time this is good." Xemnas smiled

"Who are you and why did you save me?"

"I don't need a reason I just did it and as for my name? I am Xemnas leader and king of the Nobodies you Naruto has accepted my offer you are now a Nobody."

Naruto looked at himself to see his body had indeed change to a new form, he grab a mirror and looked at himself and gasp.

Naruto hair was long and spiky like Xemnas but not gray but still blonde but had Xemnas spiky hair and mix with some silver ends of his hair, his eye were deeply blood red.

"What happen to me?"

"I save you I gave you all of my power for you too live...but saddly my time is up...but before I go I will tell you this Naruto."

"What?"

"You are a Nobody now you don't exist you have no heart if you want to be compete again go! Go and seek Kingdom hearts for it has powers to change everything."

"Everything?"

Xemnas nod his head "Yes everything remember you don't exist you are no longer Naruto you are...Xarnuto."

"Xarnuto?...That name I like it thank you Xemnas but what should I do I really don't know what going on here?"

"Don't worry about it go the hall of memories there you will find your answer and everything you need to know about it...my student until we meet...again...Xarnuto."

Xemnas body turn to white as it broke into pieces disappearing in the wind, leaving the now new leader of the Nobody really confuse Xemnas had short time to tell Naruto everything but what he do know is that the halls of memories will help him.

Xarnuto grab Xemnas coat and put it on him as the size fit him well, he put on the hood over his face and left the room walking in the deep unknown white halls of the Nobody base hoping to find anything that will be useful to him at all.

**Hall of Memories**

Xarnuto found the halls of memories which turn out to be a giant libary with thousands of books all about Nobodies and...Heartless and also something new the Memories, from what Xarnuto know from reading about ten books. These Memories are much like Heartless and Nobodies but more deadly then a Heartless.

_Become a Nobodies you are without a Heart as your Heart becomes the Heartless but what happen to the Memories of the Heart and mind of that person? It becomes the Memory, Memories do not have a true form since the Nobodies has the form of the Body of that person and the Heart is the Heartless a dark shadow monster. But the Memories has the Memory they have no form so they can change into anything and anyone at will, making this ever harder to finding them but the only thing you can find out if they are The Memories a strong feeling of Memory lose will appear around anyone who is about 3 to 2 feet close to them._

_If a Nobody lose their Memories as a Nobody they will become a Memory but strangely that Heartless are not effect by them._

_End of Xemnas Report 1_

Xarnuto sighs and spoke "I'm got to find some Nobodies quick...huh what that noise?"

Xarnuto turn and hug the wall as he turn and look behind the wall to see a person wearing a blue coat much like the Nobodies but dark and light blue with a black hood over it's face. As about three of them were in the Hall of Memories searching for something or someone?

Xarnuto quickly left the room using the exit to his right, while running away one of the Memories saw Xarnuto and blast a thunder spell at them but Xarnuto quickly jump high in the air and cast ice on ground blocking the exit so they couldn't following him.

"Gotta get out here there! Ok from what read up to summon a black portal summon the hate in your emptyless of your Heart."

Xarnuto close his eyes and sighs as a dark portal open up beside him as he jump inside the portal as he fall down the deep portal of darkness hoping to find the person who he will turn into a Nobody.

**In another world**

Xarnuto awoken to find himself somewhere on a ciff somewhere as voice spoke.

"So your finally awake huh?"

Xarnuto quickly got up and looked around to see no one there until he heard the voice again.

"Hey up here."

Xarnuto looked up and saw a man with long white hair wearing an armor like suit he also had one wing on his back on his right side holding a very long sword about seven feet long.

Xarnuto gasp "W-who are you?"

The man looked down at Xarnuto and smiled at him "That just the question I was about to say to you too."

"I'm Nobody and you?"

"Tell me your name I am Sephiroth."

"I told you I'm Nobody."

"You can't be a Nobody everyone is a somebody so tell me your name your real name."

"I am Xarnuto but my name I had once was Naruto Uzumaki." He remove his hood to show Sephiroth his face and eyes.

"Your eyes are red like the beast in every man Heart why is that?"

"Because I have a demon resting in my soul."

"Oh you mean that demon?" Sephiroth pointed to Xarnuto right as he saw a black portal open up as a large black Heartless come out of it with four black long tail's.

"F-fox how did he get out?"

"I see you fail to remember from reading your book." Sephiroth throw Xarnuto book back at him.

As he remember "That right the Heartless is everything inside your mind body and soul meaning the fox oh crap!"

The black fox open it mouth as if he was about to blast the two but strangely he just yawn casing the two to sweat drop.

"What! He went a sleep damnit that Fox was always useless!"

Sephiroth chuckle "_I think I'll keep this one alive for now he seems to be much like him when we were young plus I feel that power very much like mines."_

"Hey kid."

Xarnuto looked at Sephiroth "What is it you want don't tell me you want to fight me?'

Sephiroth shook his head "No...not now alway you seem strong and I'm looking for someone by any chances you see a man name Cloud?"

"How could I when I was out cold?"

"I see...very well then I must go then your coming with me to the Heavens."

"Wait what?"

Sephiroth grab Xarnuto by the hooded and jump high in the air as teleported away from the world Xarnuto was just in.

**Somewhere else**

Xarnuto shook his head when he open his eyes to find himself yet again in a unknown land and there he side was Sephiroth with a confuse look on his face.

"You don't know where we are do you?"

Sephiroth chuckle "Nope...it seems like I put too much of my energy when I teleported away."

"So where are we?"

"I don't know?"

Xarnuto sweat drop and spoke the words no one has ever called Sephiroth "Baka!

Sephiroth smirk and walk off "Come on follow me if you don't I'll just cut you up."

"Dude you don't know where we are what make you sure you know where your going?"

"Because...I am angel can you see the wing."

"Angle has two wings not one."

"One winged Angel's are better."

"Whatever Sephiroth let go then whatever we are I hope were not in Heaven for real."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not ready to die yet I got things to do plus I'm looking for people to turn to Nobodies."

"Ahh last of you clan you should find a female then follow me I been here before."

"Wait you said you didn't know where we are?"

"I said I don't where we are yes but now I remember seeing those orange flowers remind me of my daughter hair and also here there a friend I must visit I know she must be worry about me."

"Wait first then first where are we? And two who your daughter?"

"Were in the Soul Society and second I'm not telling you have to find out for your self kid."

"Whatever bet she crazy like you?" Xarnuto smirk

"Hahahaha no she isn't unlike me she isn't proud to be my daughter in fact she doesn't know anything about me only she had my wings."

"I see." Xarnuto nod his head

"Just follow me kid."

"Sure whatever Sephiroth."

"So is your Daugh-

Before Xarnuto was about to speak Sephiroth draw his sword to Naruto neck.

"No she isn't she single and don't bother me about that got it!"

"Yeah I got it."

"Good."

Sephiroth grab Naruto hood again and flew off as Naruto thought to himself.

_"I hate this Baka already should I make him a Nobody? Nah he would kick my ass for sure, well better go and see what so special about this place hope I can find someone to turn to a Nobody?"_

**Next Time-The Somebody and The Nobody**

**Ok everyone Bunji here I got writer block and just had to do something to keep my mind on the run,**

**Naruto or Xarnuto the name come out of nowhere and I like it anyway, Xarnuto is now the Nobody leader and the enemy of the Nobodies are the Memories (I thought of them up)**

**Ok if you want anyone from the 13 to come back just ask away and your favorite Nobodies will return good as new.**

**Pick the ones you want back**

**Axel-1**

**Roxas-2**

**Xigbar-3**

**Demyx-4**

**Larxene-5**

**Zexion-6**

**And who Naruto pair up is Unknown might be a Hearm with many other women in other worlds yeah**

**And The world Naruto went to, to get the first Nobody is?**

**Sailor Moon-Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter **

**Dynasty Warrior-Guan Yu or Cao Cao**

**Metal Gear-Solid Snake or Naked Snake aka Big Boss or The Boss (She cool)**

**Bleach-Ichigo and Oirhime, Grimmjow, Halibel, Rangiku, Hitsugaya**

**Other-Other will show up later**

**Well that all later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Nobodies  
Chapter Two-The Somebody and The Nobody **

**In the Heart of the Soul Society **

"Hey Xarnuto why were you turned to a Nobody?" asked Sephiroth.

"The hell if I know. Oh, and by the way, just call me Naruto, ok? I like my normal name, thank you very much. I only use that name if someone is coming after me." Sephiroth nodded.

"I see. Very well then. This is the place. She should be here soon."

"Who?"

"I told you my friend she a very nice person almost like a mother if you must say." Sepiroth said, as he changed his path so that they were heading closer to the large building slightly to their right.

"Ok? Well let go in and see her?" Naruto walked inside the large building. Sephiroth pushed Naruto back and walked in as he saw other people inside, all waving their hands at Sephiroth.

"So Sephiroth you're very popular with everyone here?" Naruto asked, still eyeing the crowd.

"No they just fear me. You should have seen me when I first awoke here." He smiled

Naruto facefaulted. Hard. Returning to a vertical base, he started muttering while rubbing his aching head. "I bet you weren't one happy camper."

"Got that right." Sephiroth nodded.

Sephiroth stop at a large door and knot on it softy as a voice spoke inside. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It is I, Sephiroth. I have returned Lady Unohana Retsu, I bought a guest with  
me. He is one of those men who arrived very shortly after I did."

The voice of the woman rang back through the door after a very short time, "Very well you may enter."

The doors opened wide as Sephiroth walked inside the giant room. Walking into the room, he stopped in front of its occupant and bowed down on one knee, his arm across his chest.

"It has been awhile Lady Unohana Retsu."

Naruto saw the person was a woman with very long and beautiful black hair wraped around her neck in braids like two long snakes. She wore a white coat as she sat down on the ground having tea. Naruto could tell she was a very peaceful person just by looking at her. He blushed from looking at her as she was easily one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Much more pretty than Sakura, anyway. He 

was glad that he still had his hood on, as the shadows it cast across his face made his blush that much harder to spot.

She seemed surprised to see Naruto following him.

"Oh my, who is this Sephiroth?"

"This is the guest I brought. His name Naruto Uzumaki, and he is one of the last free living Nobody." He said, getting out of his bow and returning to stand by Naruto.

Unohana couldn't see Naruto's face, only his red eyes. She smiled at him.

"There no need to hidden your face from me, Uzumaki-san. Please, may I see the face under your hood?" Naruto shook his head "Please, call me Naruto. I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Ms. Unohana."

She tilted her head to the side, one of the braids coming free from around her neck. "How why is that?"

Naruto looked down and started stuttering. "Um… well, you see…"

Sephiroth sighed as he reached for the back of Naruto's hood. "Quit trying to act tough kid." He mumbled, pulling down Naruto's hood. He yelped and reached back to pull it up, but Unohana had gotten a good look at his face anyway. Unohana giggled

"Oh, my, you're a very handsome man, Naruto-kun." Naruto's blush return, this time he looked close to a tomato. He scratched the back of the hood of his cloak sheepishly.

"Um… thanks, Unohana-sama."

Unohana smiled at Naruto. 'Man she beautiful and I mean very beautiful wow I wonder if she Sephiroth daughter? Or just someone he knows?' he thought.

"So how long have you two known each other?" asked Naruto.

"It was a few years ago. I was wounded in a battle against… well, that's not important right now. I was very lucky Unohana saw me, as it turns out she's the leader of the healing squad, Squad 4, here in the Soul Society. She healed my wounds and took care of me. I thought this was the Life Stream but turn out this is what most people know as Heaven." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Ok… Um, excuse me, Ms. Unohana, do you know by any chance a man name Xemnas or  
anyone who is wearing the same type of cloak I am?" Naruto asked, a little hesitant.

Unohana took a long pause before speaking. "Yes, there were a few. They happen to be still healing, though. I will have one my helper to guild you there."

The doors swung open as a girl about Naruto height walked in. She had very long black hair she wore a black robe with a small sword at her right side. She bowed her head as she entered.

"Captain you call me?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Kin, please escort our guest Naruto Uzumaki to where the Nobodies are being  
kept."

Kin's eyes snapped open as she heard Naruto's name as Naruto, who had finally gotten the blush under control enough to remove his hood, spun to look at her as soon as he remembered where he'd heard the name 'Kin' before.

"YOU!" they both screamed at the same time, pointing at one another. "What are you doing here?! The last time I saw you was when Shikamaru tricked you into hitting your head back at the Chunin Preliminaries." Kin shot him a dirty look before sighing.

"Yeah, well after I lost at the exams, Orochimaru said he had 'no use for a weak shinobi' right before he plunged that damned sword of his into my right lung."

"So what happen?" Naruto had to try, very hard, to keep the pity out of his voice. She didn't seem the type to want it.

Kin pointed at Sephiroth "He did. I was trapped inside a Death God seal with no way out, at least until he cut that Death God seal open and free me."

"Why did he do that?"

"It was an Order from Unohana-sama and I am grateful to her. Ok, now, how did you die?" Kin asked, crossing her arms

"I'm not dead. I'm still kicking, just a Nobody now. Could you show me where the others are please?" He smiled

Kin smirked and waved her hand at him, beckoning him to follow. "Alright follow me."

Kin and Naruto left the room, leaving Sephiroth more than slightly confused. "Did those two know each other very well?"

"More then you know Sephy-kun. Kin and Naruto were close during the exams."

"Care to tell me the story, then? I've got nothing better to do until the kid's ready to say 'good-bye', and after that, I still need to track down Cloud." He said

Unohana giggled. "You're still obsessing over that?" Sephiroth glared slightly and nodded, causing her to giggle again.

Elsewhere with Kin and Naruto

"Um Kin why are we going down stairs? This is a cell?" Naruto look around, a bit confused a little about what was going on.

They'd walked to the back and Kin walked up to a small circular device on the wall and looked directly into it. It's a retina scanner, incase you didn't know. A few seconds later, a nearby wall slid away to reveal a staircase. And that's where they were now, at the bottom of a set of stairs.

"Because your Nobodies buddy are down here."

"Hey, Kin your back!" Yelled a voice in one of the cells.

Kin turned to her left to see what could really only be called a motley crew locked inside a cage.

There were four of them, all wearing the same cloak Naruto was.

"Oh Axel I see your awake from your nap." She said slyly.

"Yeah, nap," he said, very sarcastically, "I don't like to call nearly being dead a 'nap', if it's all the same to you."

She nodded. "Sure. Sorry."

Axel smiled, "Hey who the new guy? I mean, he's got to be a Nobody, probably Organization XIII. The cloak is a dead give-away."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have a few questions for you, Axel." Naruto  
smirked at him.

"Sure. Can I ask one question, though?" Axel asked, chuckling. "What?"

"Why are you and Kin holding hands?" He asked, wearing a grin that was likely to split his face in half.

Kin and Naruto looked down, only to realize that they were, in fact, holding hands. Blushing heavily, they both let go at the same time and slid away from each other. Naruto didn't bother to bring his hood back up as Axel had already seen… and was on the floor laughing.

After he regained his composure, he apologized. He didn't look too sorry, though.

"Where is Xemnas?" Naruto asked. Axel shrugged.

"How should we know? What are we, his keepers?" Suddenly, a look of understanding came across Axel's face. "Hey, you're that new leader the Nobodies have been talking about, aren't you?"

"What? A little kid is our leader? Man, this is a riot!" Xigbar said, laughing from the other side of the cell.

Another voice decided to add her three cents. "It isn't like having a kid as our leader will change anything. You guys should know that."

Looking farther into the cell, he spotted two more people. Getting a headache, he decided on the simplest course of action.

"Ok, names!" Naruto ordered them. Surprisingly, they actually responded.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Of course, Naruto already knew that, as Kin had called him that before. He was taller than Naruto and had really spiky red hair. There were two small black marks under his green eyes.

"My name is Xigbar, kid. Don't forget it." said the man with the long, grey-streaked black hair and the eye patch.

The woman in the back of the room with the blonde hair sighed heavily. Naruto found her hair style interesting, as it was mostly flat against her scalp except for two long strands, which started at each side of her forehead and went around the top to the back of her head, floating about an inch and a half the entire way around. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce into his very soul, and she seemed to hold a very Nymph-like appearance. "Larxene." She muttered.

"Yo, call me Demyx, dude," said the man with the blonde short hair cut a weird hairstyle with light green eyes.

"Where are the others?" Naruto asked. After all, wouldn't a group called Organization XIII have, oh, 13 members instead of the five he's met so far.

Everyone spoke at the same time. "Hell."

Naruto sweatdroped. "I see. So, I got the lucky ones, huh? This should be interesting. Well, I'm going to have to fill in the empty seats. Okay, Kin could you open their cell? I'm taking them with me."

"Nope. No way. I was ordered to keep them here." Kin crossed her arms. Naruto leaned over and started whispering in her ear. "Aw, come on, please, Kin-chan? I'll give you your favorite toy." He grinned as Kin blushed heavily. "Really? You promise? Fine. Besides, you're right. I do owe you a lot, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry I didn't show up for our first time."

Leaning back out, Naruto saw Kin frown. Leaning in again, he hug her and started whispering again. "It's okay. Besides, I can come and go as I please now, so there's no one to stop me from having our first date, ok?"

Kin giggled, "Naruto-kun you baka."

"Hey Kin, open the cell and quit flirting with your boyfriend." Axel laughed

Kin colored again, but Naruto managed to fight the blush back. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend, ok Axel!?" She reached out through the bars and grabbed the neck of his cloak, before yanking him forewards "_Got it memorized?" _she asked, mocking his line. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it memorized. Open the cell already, will ya?"

Kin dropped him and placed her hands on the wall next to the bars. Naruto registered a pulse of… something, before a green glyph waved into view. Think the gliphs from the Cloister of Trails in FFX... and the 'something…' is reatsu. Another pulse, and the glyph broke into four parts and vanished. Naruto jumped back as the bars on the wall recieded and Axel stepped out.

"Thanks kid." Axel said, looking at Naruto. "So what's our first order of buisness, Oh Mighty Leader?" he joked. The others followed behind him.

"Right now, we have two goals. We need to either find a new base or reconstruct the World that Never Was, and we need to get some new members."

"What happed to the World that Never Was?" asked Demyx

"I'm not quite sure, but someone trashed it pretty good. They were probably looking for this" Naruto pulled a book from one of his pockets. It was obviously the book Xemnas had on Memories, as it had the mark of the Nobodies on it.

"Ok, then, what world should we go after?" asked Xigbar

"I don't know…" The building shook with the power of the simeltanious facefaults.

"Ok first then first we need to go back home and see anything is missing." Spoke Axel

Everyone nodded their heads. Naruto snapped his fingers, and a large black portal appeared to their right. Everyone walked through one at a time, starting with Xigbar, then Larxene, Demyx, and Axel was just starting to when Kin grabbed Naruto's hood. "Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed before smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Kin. I'll be back for you."

"Just be careful you baka, got it?" Kin kissed Naruto on the cheek. Just then, Axel popped the top half of his body out of the portal and latched onto Naruto's hood.

"Come on, lover-boy" he joked.

"WHY IS EVERYONE PULLING MY HOOD?" Naruto screamed in frustration as he was pulled back through the portal.

"Don't worry Kin, I'll keep your boyfriend out of trouble." Kin smirked walked off. It wasn't until five minutes later that what Axel said finally registered. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she screamed to nobody.

**Back in The World that Never Was **

"Whoa man talk about party crashing?" Axel looked around the place. The underground base was worse off than when Naruto had been there the first time. Someone had obviously returned to it and tried to blow it sky-high. About half of it was gone, and the other half was in ruins.

"Damn. Where should we go now? We got no home to call our own?" Demyx said.

"For now, let's just do what Naruto told us to. And that means, we find some Nobodies to replace the Xaldin and the others. Knowing Naruto, he will find us a good place to call home. Axel and I will go see if there is anything left." Xigbar said, and they both walked off, to see if there would be anything we could use.

Demyx looked at Naruto and smiled at him "Don't worry. Were not like our friends. We trust you." Naruto felt a little weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Thanks, guys. Ok, where is a place where we can find a world with a lot of strong hearts? Or,at least an empty one?"

Larxene and Demyx shrugged.

"HEY, GUYS, COME LOOK AT THIS!" the all heard Axel call out.

"YEAH! WE FOUND SOMETHING!" that was Xigbar.

Naruto and the others rushed into the next room where the call had come from. Larxene and Demyx stopped short after running through the door, while Naruto kept going, crashing into Demyx, causing them both to spill to the floor.

"Oww…" Naruto moaned as he regained his footing, helping Demyx up as well. One look showed that Xigbar and Axel were choaking back laughs while Larxene just raised an eyebrow.

"Nobody… say… anything." He growled out. Axel and Xigbar nodded, but didn't look too repentant. "So, what'd you find?"

Axel steps back and pulls up a large section of wall, revealing a still-working computer terminal. Sure, some of the screens were broken, but most were still up and running.

Demyx looked estatic. "Sweet! This is going to make our job _so_ much easier. Start a scan." Larxene sat down in front of the computer and started typing rapidly. Naruto facefaulted when he realized that while the main computer was rapidly scanning random worlds, one of the minor screens was playing music. He 

had no idea what they meant, talking about things being 'real life or fantasy' or 'escaping from reality'. And who was the 'poor boy' who was 'easy-come, easy-go'?

Three beeps and Larxene's 'target locked' brought him back to attention. On the screen was a picture of a world that seemed to have a bunch of small buildings on it on one side, while the other had many tall buildings, including a large needle-like tower.

A printout was snatched out of a nearby slot by Axel. He started muttering out loud.

"World, yadda yadda yadda, People of notice, yadda yadda… hmm… History… that, that is… that is not interesting… Background information… Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Here, take a look."

He handed the paper to Naruto who read it with an ever-growing sweatdrop. Demyx and Xigbar looked impatient. "Well, where is it?!"

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, looking up.

"YES!"

"This world is the basis of a group of girls, the leader of which is 'Sailor Moon'. Here's the story that this thing's got…

**-- Five hours and Two runs for Pizza and Sea-Salt Ice Cream later --**

"… and that's the story." He looked for everyone's reactions. Axel had dosed off, having skimmed over most of it earlier. Xigbar had a hand over his head, shaking it back and forth slowly. He slid away a little when he noticed Larxene was sharpening her knives, and Demyx seemed to be the only one who took that story in stride, as he was waxing his newly recovered sitar.

"Ok then who's going?" asked Naruto

Everyone turned to look at him. "Hey why are you guys looking at me!?" Xigbar blinked.

"You're the leader, here. You should know who goes and what we should do." Larxene said, smirking at him.

Naruto growled at her. "Fine then, Demyx, Axel, and I are going to this 'Sailor Moon' World. You guys stay here and start scanning for a world we can turn into our own base while seeing if anything else around here could be of use."

Naruto opened another dark portal and jumped through, followed by Axel and Demyx.

"You think the kid has what it takes to be our leader?" Xigbar asked Larxene

"I don't know! Why should I care if the cute little kid is our leader or not?!"

Xigbar started searching around the rubble. After five minutes, something hit him. "Did you call him cute?" he asked, a giant question mard above his head.

Larxene gasped and covered her mouth. Xigbar started laughing at her. However, it died a painful death as Larxene brought out several of her daggers and threw them in a pentagonal shape around him, lightning arching over her skin. The screams went unheard, however, as the rest of the world was totally abandoned.

**Elsewhere in the Soul Society **

"I see. So… he has already left. Very well, then. Thank you Kin."

Kin had her head bowed as she responded. "Yes Sephiroth-san."

Sephiroth patted her on the head "Don't worry, Naruto will return. In the meantime, any word about Cloud?"

Kin shook her head "No, I'm afraid there has been no word."

"I see. Very well then. I should be going. Tell Unohana I'll see her later. Good bye Kin." Sephiroth smiled

He floated into the air and vanished into the white energy, missing Kin's whisper.

"Yes…father."

**Back with Naruto, Axel and Demyx **

As the portal of darkness open up all three Nobodies jumped out of the gate. It close behind them. They quickly noticed how different this world was from the Soul Society and The World that Never Was. This world was dark and cold and there was the feeling of death and sorrow in the air.

Axel covered his nose as he, Demyx, and Naruto all flipped their hoods up. "Man this place smells. And I thought our base was messed up? Where is everyone?" he asked as he looked around.

Then out of Nowhere a person appear from the ground. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. He recognized it from a picture in Xemnas's book.

"Damn The Memory their here!" Naruto balled his hands to fists.

"Oh just great!" Axel summoned his weapons, his custom made chakram, while Demyx pulled out his big-ass sitar.

If Naruto didn't have a weapon, have him use Xemnas's dual beam-swords. Insert the line:

Naruto reached out and instinctively summoned two red beam-swords into his hands.

The Memory just held it's hand out at them in a clear 'stop' motion. Axel and Naruto stumbled as Demyx, who'd raised his arm to strum, dropped it. They were all surprised when the memory spoke, as it sounded like there were two voices talking in tandem, overlaying eachother.

"Stop. This world is ours. We claimed this world long before you Nobodies."

"Says who?!" Naruto yelled at the humanoid creature.

"I will make sure you will never find either the Heartless or the Nobody created from the Princess of the Moon." Said the Memory.

"Where is she!" Yelled Demyx. The Moon Princess, the Saturn Princess, and the Jupiter Princess had been judged to be the best canidates for Nobodies.

"Does it matter? Why should you care? After all, you have no Heart."

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR CONSERN!" Axel yelled, prepairing to attack The Memory. Naruto reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Naruto, what are you doing? let me finish this guy!"

"Don't you remember Xemnas's report?! Stand down."

Axel sighed and backed down. The Memory spoke again in that creepy voice of his.

"Do what you must. I have already gotten The Memory of this world under my control. You three have two hours before this world will fade into Darkness." With that said and done, The Memory vanish into a blight blue portal as a huge earthquake started.

"If you want to find the Nobody of The Princess of the Moon go to the Heart of the city." His creepy voice rang out from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Just as the light of the portal died down, several pieces of concrete flew into the air. As the dust died down, they realized that their first enemy was in front of them. It was about nine feet tall and twelve feet long, standing on four legs. The large claws on each limb looked sharp enough to cut through steel like butter, and the horns on the sides of its head looked just as sharp. The only other points on interest were it's pure blue eyes and the inverted yellow crestent moon on its head, between its eyes.

It let out a roar and slammed its feet into the ground.

"Ready guys? Lets do this!"

The three ran toward the giant beast and cried out as their battle cries as they began their first battle. Their opponent was The Memory Beast "Moon Guardian".

**End Chapter**

**( As you can see, I actually got a beta reader, Chris ShadowMoon. If you like it, tell him. If you hate it, keep your big mouth shut! That is all.)**

Next Time:

**Beast of the Moon, meeting Snake and Guan Yu**

**Pairings:**

**NarutoxKinxLarxenexMakoto**

**UsagixDemyx**

**AxelxKonan **

**SephirothxUnohana **

**Well that all for everyone later.**

**Ps-Kin isn't the only child of Sephiroth soon you will know and also about Naruto and Kin relationship during the Chunin exams.**


End file.
